


Fifth Rule: Spies Don't Get Pregnant

by bilgegungoren00



Series: Rules of Being A Spy [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Humans AU, Kidnapping, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, badass!Kara, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilgegungoren00/pseuds/bilgegungoren00
Summary: She barely remembered a time she’d been as scared as she was now, standing in the middle of the bathroom, holding onto the counter to keep herself steady, a pregnancy test in her hand.





	1. Pregnancy Test

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello y'all!!
> 
> so, if i have to be honest, i wasn't going to write any more stories in this universe, but i got a couple of comments wanting me to write one where Kara gets pregnant, and i just wanted to play with that idea :) 
> 
> i hope you like this!
> 
> p.s. i would really recommend reading the previous stories in the series before this, because while you may be able to follow the story, you might miss or not understand certain details, so, just a suggestion :)

Kara had been through a lot of shit in her life. Being a CIA special agent meant she had to go to undercover missions that were borderline crazy and dangerous, putting her life in unbelievable dangers to complete those missions, and do it basically on a weekly basis. Yet she barely remembered a time she’d been as scared as she was now, standing in the middle of the bathroom, holding onto the counter to keep herself steady, a pregnancy test in her hand. A positive test, in fact, if those two telltale lines were any indication.

She was pregnant. She was _actually_ pregnant.

Granted, she had been feeling sick for a couple of weeks now, not I-can’t-get-out-of-my-bed kind of sickness but just I’m-feeling-not-myself kind of thing. Having occasional headaches, feeling tired all the time, sometimes having an insatiable hunger that didn’t go away and sometimes not wanting to eat anything at all… She’d written off all of them as just coincidences—everyone had bad weeks, right?—until she realized that her period had been late for about two weeks. One week, and she could say she was just late. But it had never been late for more than that, which either meant something was wrong or that…that she was pregnant.

It seemed like the latter was the truth.

Dropping the pregnancy test into the sink, she bowed her head and covered her eyes with her hand. “Okay, Kara, let’s not freak out yet,” she whispered shakily. “There’s no point in freaking out yet. It isn’t like everything is set in stone.”

_Everything is set in stone…_ Well, that was one way to describe a pregnancy.

She dropped her hand and looked at the test. How was it possible? She’d been taking birth control pills consistently for _years._ It had worked until now. Why would it…

_The undercover mission._ Of course. She’d gone on an undercover mission two months ago and hadn’t returned until about four weeks ago. And she couldn’t take her pills there, as it would seem too suspicious for a wife trying to have children. She’d been trying to nail a doctor, at the end. And when she came back…when she’d reunited with Mon-El… She hadn’t thought about it. She didn’t even remember taking her pills, and if she had, she’d taken it so sporadically for it to work.

_Oh, God._ She felt sick all over again as she stared at herself in the mirror. She looked sick, too, with her pale face and messy locks of blonde hair. She couldn’t… She couldn’t be pregnant. She wasn’t at a place in her life where she was ready to have children. She was a _special agent,_ and special agents didn’t have kids. They didn’t get pregnant. Not only a pregnancy would prevent her from going to missions, having a child at home after the baby was born would mean she couldn’t go on long undercover missions. Well, she could, but she wouldn’t _want_ to. A baby was only a hindrance for her, and that was why she did everything in her power to prevent herself from getting pregnant.

This should’ve never happened. This was a mistake. This was…

She couldn’t help it as her hand slipped to her belly. It was still flat— _duh_. She was pregnant for at most four weeks. It was hard to imagine there was a life in her belly right now, a baby…her and Mon-El’s baby. Granted, it couldn’t be bigger than a couple of cells at this point, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t real. That didn’t mean it wasn’t her and Mon-El’s _child._

She couldn’t help herself as a small smile pulled her lips. Never in her life she’d imagined she’d want children, but… Well, she never imagined she’d marry, either. Mon-El had already turned all her beliefs upside down in the best way possible. And now…now, despite freaking out, despite worrying about her job, there was also a part of her that was _excited_ about having a child _._ A small smile pulled her lips inadvertently.

“Maybe… Maybe this isn’t a mistake after all,” she whispered to herself, her thumb brushing her belly. “It’s crazy, it’s unexpected, but it can’t be…it can’t be _that_ bad.” She and Mon-El had been together for close to fifteen years now; twenty if you counted the first time they met, when she was on an undercover mission to date him for information. Moreover, she’d been working with the CIA as a special agent for more than twenty-five years, since she was seventeen. She loved her job, but it seemed like forty-one was a good age to retire from all those undercover missions. Gunfights, chases, fights… While she could still do all of that, she didn’t find the same drive as when she was younger.

Though thinking about it, she didn’t even have to retire. She could become a trainer for the rookie, up-and-coming agents. She _was_ good at her job, and she knew Director Henshaw would be elated to have her as a trainer.

Maybe this pregnancy wouldn’t be as bad as she initially thought. Maybe it wasn’t a mistake…but a miracle. She knew she made a complete 180 from feeling freaked out to feeling happy, but she blamed her pregnancy hormones. This time, she smiled at herself on the mirror, smoothing out her hair and clothes. She knew she’d have to talk to Mon-El about it first, but she could already see her future shaping in front of her eyes.

A safe and happy future with a real family. After all those years of working, she thought she deserved that.

* * *

“It’ll be okay,” Kara whispered to herself as she strolled down the living room before she stopped. She turned around and continued pacing. “Mon-El will want this baby.” She dragged her feet over the carpet, enough that her socks slightly slipped off of her feet. She adjusted them. “He always said that he worried like hell when I went on undercover missions. He’ll be happy that I’ll be retiring, that I’ll become a trainer. He’ll support me. He’s always been supportive.” She turned around to look at the front door. “If only he could _come…_ ” she muttered under her breath. Where _was_ he anyway? He’d texted two hours ago, apologizing for being late—it had been 6 p.m. by then—saying one of his appointments went longer than he’d thought and he’d just left work. And _work,_ a.k.a. CIA headquarters, wasn’t _that_ far away from their house. He should’ve been here by then.

She reached for her phone, which had been resting on the kitchen table, to see if she had any calls. None. She furrowed her brows as her heart stuttered in her chest. Mon-El had never been late before, at least never without letting her know. While she didn’t want to think about the worst, she couldn’t help thinking that something must’ve happened

She wrapped her arm around her belly, instinctively wanting to protect her baby from…whatever, as she opened her contacts to call Mon-El. Yet before she could even open her favorites, her phone rang, startling her. _Mon-El._

“Oh, thank freaking God,” she mumbled as she answered, relief washing over her shoulders. “Mon-El, God, you worried the hell out of me, where have you been?” She’d been greeted with silence for a couple of seconds, until a voice spoke. An electronically distorted voice that _so_ did not belong to her husband.

“Kara? Kara Danvers?” Her blood went cold. She had to straighten up and lean onto the kitchen counter to keep herself together. Only her years and years of training kept her voice cold and level.

“Who am I talking to?”

“Who I am doesn’t matter,” the guy answered—at least Kara assumed he was a guy, but because his voice was distorted she couldn’t entirely be sure. “What matters is who I have with me.” Some shuffling sounds came from the phone. Kara held her breathe, waiting, hoping against hope that this wasn’t what she thought it was. That her worst nightmare wasn’t coming true. But it was the very familiar voice of her husband that she heard merely a couple of seconds later.

“Kara.” Tears clogged her throat. _No, no, no. Please no. Please not now._

“Mon-El.” _No._

“Kara, don’t do what he tells you to—“ Mon-El said desperately, struggling to get the words are, but they were cut with a scream. _His scream._ Kara’s heart plummeted in her chest.

“Mon-El, no!”

“Kara!” Yet his voice was muffled and was replaced momentarily with another one anyway. A voice that sent shivers down her spine.

“I have your husband with me, Kara.” She clenched her teeth at the distorted guy, both with anger and in an attempt to keep herself together.

“Don’t you _dare_ hurt him,” she hissed. “I don’t know who you are, I don’t know where you are, but if you even _try_ to touch him, I _will_ find you, and I _will_ kill you. I promise you that.”

The guy just laughed at that. “Tsk, tsk, tsk. There’s no need for threats, Kara. I just need a teeny tiny thing from you, and then Mon-El goes free. You have my word.”

“How do I know that I can trust you?” Kara finally managed to find her strength with those words. She pushed herself from the kitchen counter and went to her room. Doing something was far better than doing nothing.

“Do you really have a choice?” Kara tucked her phone between her ear and her shoulder, opening her closet door to reach to the secret compartment behind it. Well, it was less a compartment than an emergency button, letting the CIA headquarters know that there was something wrong. “Because if you don’t do what I say, I _will_ kill Mon-El, and I know you will never risk him.” Kara clenched her teeth, ignoring the fear and pain churning in her chest as she punched in her password to the secret compartment. She couldn’t be Mon-El’s wife or a future mother now. If she wanted to save Mon-El, she had to be a special agent.

“Then _tell me_ what I need to do.” She held her breath as she pressed the emergency button, watching metal doors close on the windows of her house and lights shutting down. Only a faint red emergency light allowed her to see her surroundings. She knew the CIA agents would be coming to the house shortly.

“Come to the address I’ll be texting you after this call. Alone. And then we’ll go from there.” Kara moved to her bedside counter to get her gun and badge.

“And if I don’t?” She grabbed her clothes from her closet, throwing them on her bed as she slipped off her socks.

“If you don’t…” the guy continued as she changed her clothes. “Mon-El takes a bullet right into his head.” She gulped to keep away her fear, straightened up, adjusting her jacket. _That’s not gonna happen, creepy guy. I can promise you that._ “You got me?”

“Got it,” Kara whispered between her clenched teeth. “I’ll be there.”

“Good. You have two hours. Do as I say, or Mon-El dies.” The guy terminated the call, leaving Kara standing in her room, alone.


	2. Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like this :)

Kara wrapped an arm around her waist as she stared at the makeshift investigation board standing in front of her living room. Since she couldn’t very well get supplies from CIA, she had to make do with what she had here, at her house.

Well, that plus whatever the agents that came here brought. The moment Alex, her sister, realized that Kara had rung the emergency alarm at her house, she’d assembled a team and came, thinking _Kara_ was the one in danger.

She’d both been relieved and angry when she realized that wasn’t the case. Relieved because her sister was safe, and angry because she’d been worried as hell. Though, as she later admitted to Kara, it had been a good idea to ring the alarm and put the house on lockdown. Someone had obviously tracked down Mon-El and kidnapped him; it wouldn’t be such a stretch to think the guy knew about this house, too.

“So, what do we have here?” Kara slipped away from her thoughts with Alex’s question, who was standing next to her, her eyes on the investigation board. Next to him were Winn and one of the newbie agents Kara didn’t know much about. She took a deep breath and placed a red pin in the middle of the map on the board.

“Mon-El has been kidnapped, as I’ve explained.” She couldn’t believe her voice sounded level as she said those words, but her spy instincts had taken over. Except that she couldn’t seem to get her hand away from her belly, as if some part of her wanted to protect her child.

Her child. It still felt weird to think about that.

“According to the location the kidnapper sent me, he’s being held here. If Winn can—“

“Track the call,” Winn completed her sentence, grabbing her phone from her hand, “and access the satellites around there to get an eye on the base, it would be great. Well, as a matter of fact, he _can._ ” He winked at them before going to the back of the room to set up his computers. Kara checked her clock to see how much time was left before continuing.

“The kidnapper called me. The voice was electronically distorted, so I couldn’t get a good read on him, but it sounded like he was a middle-aged man. I would say…around thirties or forties, which doesn’t really eliminate anyone, but whatever. Anyway, he said he needed me to come to this location in two hours, or else he would kill Mon-El.” She turned to Alex. “I don’t think he was bluffing.”

The prospect sent shivers down her spine that she tried to ignore. She instead waited for Alex to say something. The woman was in full professional mode in her spy gear, crossed arms and knitted brows, yet her eyes softened when she turned to Kara. “Do we know what he wants?” she asked. Kara shook her head no.

“We don’t even know _who_ he is. He just asked me to go there. And then… I guess he’ll tell me whatever he needs from me then.”

“Well, that doesn’t sound suspicious at all,” Alex muttered, and Kara had to agree. She nibbled down on her lip—a nervous gesture betraying her emotionless face.

“This could very well be a trap. Or it could be real. We don’t know, but we treat this as we treat all other CIA missions.” It took her some time to come up with this plan, some more time to actually convince herself this was the right thing to do, yet she wasn’t backing down now. “And CIA doesn’t negotiate with criminals.”

She could almost feel Alex’s surprise with that. The woman stepped forward to hold her arm. “Kara, are you sure?” Alex asked. “If something goes wrong, Mon-El’s life will be at risk.”

Kara’s heart squeezed in her chest. She knew that. She knew that one mistake could cause Mon-El’s life, forcing her to live without him and forcing her child to grow up without a father. Her heart was screaming at her to give in, to do the bidding of the kidnapper to save her husband, yet the moment that doubt started to eat into her she remembered what Mon-El said. _Don’t do what he tells you to._ Mon-El must’ve known that he had only a couple of seconds to say anything, and he chose to tell her _that._ Not I love you, not I’m okay, _that._ It took her some time, but she understood why he said that now. He must’ve known that Kara already knew he loved her, and she could hear that he was okay through his voice. But he knew she’d struggle with the decision of either giving into the kidnapper’s request and betraying her moral values, or risking the life of her husband while trying to stick to her guns and take down his kidnapper. He’d given her the answer to that question. _Don’t do what he tells you to._

“Negotiating with Mon-El’s kidnapper goes against everything I believe in, Alex,” she explained, playing with her wedding band absentmindedly. “Mon-El wouldn’t have wanted me to go against my morals to save him. I have to try and do this the right way.” _So that I can look at myself in the mirror without feeling like I betrayed myself. So that I can tell my child that sticking to her values is the most important thing. So that I can live with myself and say that I didn’t help a criminal._

After a moment of hesitation, Alex nodded curtly. “What do you need us to do?” she asked. Kara turned to the map in front of her.

“We’ll be starting with…”

* * *

Mon-El watched his kidnapper pace in front of him with a gun tucked into his belt and a phone in his hand. Darrell Farnham, Mon-El recognized him, now that he didn’t have a bag over his head and he could see the guy’s face. He was—well, used to be—the CEO of some big tech company, until Kara, in an undercover mission, revealed his connection to some illegal drug trade. He was fired from his company, was put on trial, and it seemed like he’d be going to jail sooner rather than later.

Or at least that was supposed to happen, until…

“Kara will find you,” Mon-El told Darrell, surprised that his voice didn’t betray his fear. Not that he doubted Kara, but he knew in these missions that even a little mistake could cause a catastrophe. But he couldn’t let Darrell think that he had doubts.

Darrell stopped pacing and turned to Mon-El with those words. “Yes, she will. If she doesn’t want you to die.” He was tethering on the edge of crazy, if his thin voice and jerky hands were any proof. So he wasn’t as confident as he wanted to seem. Mon-El could use that to his advantage, as terrible as he felt about it. As a psychiatrist, he never pushed anyone too far, and he never judged them for anything they were feeling. But his patients didn’t really kidnap him, so…

“I’m not talking about that.” He straightened up, staring right into Darrell’s eyes. “She won’t be coming here to do your bidding. She’ll come to arrest you. She’s never letting you get away with this.” He saw Darrell’s hand twitch with those words. So he was getting under the man’s skin. Good.

“And risk her husband’s life?” Darrell asked. Mon-El just laughed at that.

“If you think she’d let a criminal go in any case, you don’t know her at all. You should know about that, right? Hasn’t she destroyed your little drug trade?” Darrell clenched his teeth with that, walking up to the chair he’d tied Mon-El to.

“If I were you, I’d shut my mouth about that.”

“Or what? You’ll kill me?” Mon-El straightened up. If he was sure of one thing, he knew Darrell wouldn’t destroy the one advantage he had. “You know Kara will never do what you want if you do that.” He stopped to search Darrell’s face. Yes, he had definitely gotten under the man’s skin. “What do you want from her anyway? If you’re looking to restore your reputation, it’s too late for that.”

“I know that!” Darrell exploded finally. Mon-El tried not to wince, watching the guy massage his temples. “But she didn’t cost me just my reputation. She cost me hundreds of thousands of dollars, money I need…” His voice trailed off, yet that little bit of information was enough for Mon-El to put the pieces together.

“You’re getting out of here. Out of US. You need Kara to forge fake IDs and give you money.” Darrell’s silence was answer enough. “Kara will never let you get away with that,” he continued confidently.

Darrell had gotten out his gun so quickly, pressing it on Mon-El’s forehead, that he jerked back. The barrel felt almost too cold, yet he tried not to wince. He couldn’t show that his heart was thundering and his hands were sweaty; he couldn’t let Darrell know that he was scared.

“We’ll see about that, when she sees her husband with a gun in her hand. Or not,” he said, checking his watch. “There are only fifteen minutes until the deadline I gave her, and she’s nowhere to be seen. Maybe I should just put a bullet in your head and get over with this—“

“Stop!” Darrell’s words were interrupted by a voice coming from the door of the house. A familiar figure stepped in, following the voice. Even before Mon-El saw the familiar blonde hair and blue eyes, he knew who’d come. “Step away from him. I’m here.”

Kara Danvers.


	3. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update! the vacation ended this week, and of course my teachers started piling up our homework from the first date, so it took me some time to finish the damn chapter lol...but i hope you like it!

“I’m here.” Kara stepped into the room, her hands in the air, her eyes trying to adjust to the dim light inside. The first person she saw was Mon-El, sitting in the middle of the room, tied to a chair from his arms and legs. It seemed like he was just tied with a rope, which was good; it would be much easier to get rid of. Especially when the other agents barged in…

_Five minutes,_ she’d told Alex. _Give me five minutes to distract the guy. Don’t be around the house in case he notices. Five minutes, and then come in._ By that time, the guy would hopefully become distracted enough that Mon-El wouldn’t get hurt while they were trying to save him.

Thinking about that… She managed to tear her eyes away from Mon-El’s fearful face and look at the man. He seemed even familiar under the shadows, but when he stepped forward, a gun in his hand, Kara immediately recognized who it was. She might’ve had a lot of undercover missions, but being a spy meant she had a photographic memory, and there was no way she could forget someone she arrested merely months ago.

_“Darrell,”_ she hissed, her hands twitching to go to the gun hidden behind her back. Well, okay, technically there were _two_ guns on her back, two knives strapped to her thighs under her skirt, and three of them tucked into her boots, but whatever. Darrell didn’t need to know that.

Darrell smiled at her, yet even in that smile Kara could see the strain. He wasn’t as relaxed as he wanted to look like, it seemed.

“Hello, sweetheart,” he said, reminiscing the times she had to pretend to be his girlfriend…or mistress, she should say, as he had a fiancée—though, if she remembered correctly, the woman had broken up with him right after he got arrested—and he never treated her as anything other than a sex toy anyway. She’d detested a lot of people she had to seduce before, but Darrell was definitely in the top ten of her most disgusting criminals list.

Her eyes flickered to Mon-El to briefly gauge his reaction—not because she thought he’d be jealous, but he was a psychiatrist and he _must’ve_ gotten a read on Darrell. If she could read that in his eyes, she could use that to her benefit. And sure enough, his eyes were wide, and he was mouthing two words over and over again. _Freaked out._ It took her less than a second to understand what he meant. Darrell was freaking out.

She smiled, both triumphantly and sweetly, before turning to Darrell. Well, she could definitely _use_ that. Pressure him until he broke under stress.

“I’m not and have never been your sweetheart, Darrell,” she mused, stepping forward carefully. She was wearing a bulletproof vest under her shirt, but you could never be sure. If he shot her in the head… No, she had to be careful. She had to stall him until the CIA agents came. “It was all an act to put you behind bars. Or are you so desperate for affection that you’ve forgotten about that?”

Anger flashed in Darrell’s eyes, yet the way his hand twitched and the gun shook told Kara that she was indeed getting under his skin. She didn’t even budge as he stepped forward, not taking her eyes off the gun but also not showing that she was scared. She even ignored the way Mon-El gasped. She had to focus on Darrell.

“Shut up. I didn’t call you here to reminisce about our past.” He stopped as if he just remembered something. “Put your weapons on the ground,” he ordered. Kara shrugged innocently.

“I don’t have—“ she started, but the man cut her.

“Oh, don’t try to fool me. I know you. You _always_ have a weapon with you.” He pointed to the ground with his gun. “Put them on the ground.” Kara stopped for one second, two, three, before reaching behind her back and taking the guns. She put them on the floor, as well as one of the knives tied to her thigh, and two of the knives tucked into her boots. The others… Well, Darrell didn’t need to know that she had them. There was a lot she could do with two knives.

Darrell stepped forward carefully, never taking his eyes off of her, before he was right in front of her. “That’s all,” she said, trying not to gag at the smell of cigarettes coming from him. God, just how _much_ did he smoke?

“I’m just making sure,” Darrell spat out, causing Kara to wince back, before he slowly patted her sides to see if there were any more weapons. She pushed back her disgust to smile up at him sultrily.

“Trying to feel me up?” she asked, making him stop and glare at her. He pulled back without even checking below her waist…which probably was good, both because she had a couple of weapons down there, and she really didn’t think it would be appropriate. He stepped away, gun still pointed at her.

“You’re wearing a bulletproof vest.” Kara’s eyes inadvertently turned to Mon-El with that comment before focusing back on Darrell. She still saw the surprise splashed on his face. But of course, he knew she rarely wore bulletproof vests to missions, as she could be discovered. And he didn’t know that she was pregnant, and she would do anything to protect the little baby in her belly. _Her_ baby.

She shrugged. “Gotta protect your child, right?” she said at the last moment. She didn’t even look at Mon-El to see his reaction to that, or whether he thought she was lying or not. Either way, looking at him would only distract her, and she couldn’t have that. “Oh, did I forget to tell you that? I’m pregnant. So you wouldn’t only be killing me if you shoot that gun. You’ll be killing a _little, innocent baby_ as well.” Darrell gritted his teeth.

“Shut up—“ he tried to say, but Kara ignored him and continued as she stepped forward.

“But you wouldn’t care about that, would you? You certainly didn’t care when you illegally brought all those drugs into the country.”

_“Kara, shut—“_

“Selling them on the streets to fill your pockets while hundreds of people, teenagers included, fell victim to your drug. Did you know that it was dangerous when you bought it? Did you know it made people hallucinate, it drove them _crazy?”_

“Don’t—“

“But does it really matter at the end? Whether you knew it or not, you caused all that misery to so many people. You—“

“Shut up!” Darrell exploded, stepping forward to jam the gun into Kara’s forehead. She couldn’t step back, even as her heart thundered in her chest. She didn’t think Darrell would shoot her, and she was pretty sure CIA would be here soon, but there was a tiny fear in her head, asking _what if._ At the end, it wasn’t just herself she was protecting.

“Just shut up! I don’t need you to remind me what I did, okay?” Kara’s watch started buzzing silently just as Darrell finished that sentence. She pressed her lips to keep herself from smiling. Five minutes were over. “I just need you to _get me money_ and a fake ID so that I can get the hell out of here and start anew, and you _will_ do that if you don’t want—“

A glass-breaking sound interrupted his words, and immediately numerous CIA agents swarmed into the house, from the windows, from the door, from everywhere. Kara used Darrell’s shock to grab the gun from his hand, spin around to loosen his grip and pointed it at him. He came to his senses a split second too late, his eyes on Kara and all the agents pointing guns at him. She delighted in watching him lift his hands into the air.

“It seems like I got you again, _Darrell_ ,” she spat out as she watched Alex step forward from the group. The woman offered Kara a smile before moving to Darrell.

“Darrell Farnham, you’re under arrest…”

Kara heard her sister arresting Darrell, she heard the CIA agents move to cuff him and take him out of the room, yet they were at the back of her mind. The moment she was safe, her attention went to Mon-El, her heart pounding in her chest. She was safe, and they’d gotten rid of Darrell, which meant… Mon-El was safe, too. She’d saved him. She didn’t lose him.

Relief washed over her with that though as she rushed to his side, tears blurring her vision and her ears ringing. She could see that Mon-El’s lips were moving as she cut his ties—she was pretty sure he was whispering comforting words—yet she couldn’t hear him because of the ringing in her ears. She could see that he was relieved, too; there was no trace of fear left in his eyes. And the moment he was free anyway, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She let him, because she needed to be close to him just as he needed to be close to her. She needed him…not just for herself, but for her child, too. And now… Neither she nor the baby in her belly would have to live without him.

“You’re brilliant, Kara,” she finally heard Mon-El whisper in her ear when she finally managed to pull herself together. “You’re brilliant.”

She could only laugh as tears spilled down her cheeks.


	4. Hot Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like this chapter :)

“Kara.”

“Hm?”

“Can you _please_ come to the living room?”

“I will,” Kara said, turning her eyes away from the hot chocolate she was making to the oven to see if her carrot cake was baked. It seemed like it was almost done. “I will. Just give me five more minutes.”

“You know you don’t need to fuss over me, you know?” She tried not to roll her eyes at that. “Home-made lasagna, a huge can of diet coke, a smoothie and nuts are enough. It’s not like I got hurt or anything.”

“You were _kidnapped,_ Mon-El,” she countered.

“And you saved me.”

“That does _not_ change the fact that you were kidnapped.” She turned off the stove and looked back to the living room. She arched her brow at him. “I think you deserve a whole lot of fussing over—and don’t you _dare_ lift your butt from that couch, mister. Your butt will be staying on that couch for the remainder of today.”

“Kara, I’m fine—“ he tried to say again, but the glare she sent his way stopped him. He lifted his hands in defeat. “Okay, okay, fine. I’m sitting down.”

“Good,” she smiled, pouring the hot chocolate into cups before turning off the oven. “Hot chocolates are coming, and I’ll bring the cake as soon as it cools down a bit.” Grabbing the cups, she made her way to the couch, where Mon-El was lying down since the afternoon. It was just the day after the rescue operation, and she wasn’t about to let him out of her sight or make him do any work after he’d been _kidnapped._ So yeah, she might be fussing over him a bit, but he deserved it.

And besides, it made her feel better as well, as if she was doing something for him. It also helped to get her mind off of that teeny, tiny problem of pregnancy that she still hadn’t managed to talk with Mon-El about.

Especially since he _apparently_ thought her little confession to Darrell had been to get under his skin.

She knew they had to talk about it, as she was also planning drastic occupational changes, but the right time just hadn’t shown itself. She just… She couldn’t get the words out, and now…

“Here’s your hot chocolate.” She placed the cups on the coffee table. “And I’ll be bringing—“ Before she could finish her sentence, Mon-El grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto the couch, right next to him.

“Can we just lie down on the couch together for a little bit?” he asked, his hand sneaking up her arm to stroke the ends of her hair. She couldn’t help glancing back at the kitchen.

“But the cakes—“

“You’ll get them later. They wouldn’t be cooled down anyway.”

“But then—“

“Kara.” He ducked his chin to look into her eyes. He seemed almost desperate. “Please. I really want to just cuddle on the couch. Just relax together a little bit.” He pursed his lips. “Please?”

And how could she say no to him, when he put it like that? She sighed as she forced herself to relax, and let him pull her to his chest. In a couple of seconds, her head was resting on his shoulder, and Mon-El had pulled a blanket over them.

“There we go. Now that wasn’t too hard, was it?”

“Oh, shut up,” she mumbled to his chest, not wanting to admit that he might’ve been a bit right. She felt his hand move from the side of her waist over her stomach, covering her hand.

And with that, her eyes snapped open, and she suddenly became very, _very_ aware of the touch of his fingers. Over her belly. Over where their child was. Because she was pregnant.

And he didn’t even know that.

“You saved my life, Kara,” he whispered, his voice tearing through her little freak-out moment. “You barged into that house like a badass spy, manipulated Darrell like a professional, and got everyone out there without hurting them. I don’t know another person that could’ve done that. Seducing him, even telling him that you were pregnant, which I could never have thought about… It was brilliant, Kara.”

_This is it,_ Kara thought. This was the perfect time to tell him about the pregnancy. He’d already brought it up. She just had to say the words. She just had to say something like, _oh, Mon-El, about that… That whole pregnancy thing wasn’t actually a lie, you know; it was very much real._ And that would be it. Good. Done.

Yet she still struggled with the words as she cleared her throat. God, how was it that she was able to handle herself perfectly on undercover missions, but when it came to something personal she felt like she was going to faint? She wasn’t even in _danger_ right now.

Well, at least in physical danger.

“About that…” she started, lifting herself up on the couch to look at him in the eye. He arched his brows. “The pregnancy thing… It wasn’t… It wasn’t a lie.” Confusion seeped into his eyes briefly before leaving their way to shock. “I’m…actually pregnant, Mon-El.”

He straightened up to sit across from her, his eyes flickering to her belly. She didn’t even realize that she instinctively covered it with her hand, as if to protect her baby.

“It was unplanned,” she felt the need to explain when he stayed quiet. “I must’ve forgotten to take my birth control pills or—or something. And I didn’t realize it until yesterday, so I wasn’t… I wasn’t intentionally keeping it from you. I just… I didn’t know how to tell you—“

“Kara,” he stopped her ramble, reaching forward to take her hands into his. His face looked soft—too soft, almost, for the bomb that she just dropped onto him. “You don’t need to explain it to me. Just…” He took in a shuddered breath, trying to choose the right words. “Do you _want_ the baby?”

The shakiness in his voice was enough for Kara to know that _he,_ at least, wanted it. Relief washed over her shoulders for a second—until she realized what he’d asked. But… How could he think that she wouldn’t want it? It was _their_ baby! A part of him, and a part of her. Yes, of course they didn’t need a baby to be a family, but…it was something she’d always wanted but never dared to ask for. It just seemed too impossible to have a child. She didn’t even think she’d get married to anyone, thinking she’d live out her days as a special agent. But now… Now that the possibility of a child was staring at her in the face… She wanted it.

But she also realized, after her initial reaction of OF COURSE I WANT IT, DUMMY passed, what Mon-El must be thinking when he asked that question. She _was_ a special agent, and she always said, especially in the beginning of their relationship, that they could never have the normal life other couples did. That included a baby. It’d only keep her from doing her job. And when she was young, in her twenties and thirties, her job was one of the most important things for her. She wouldn’t give it up or compromise, even to have a baby. But now that she was nearing her mid-forties…

She just wanted to settle down without all the danger and rush of being a special agent. She wanted a quiet, peaceful life with her husband and their baby. She wanted a normal family like she’d never had.

“Of course I want it, Mon-El,” she whispered, pulling his hand close to put it on her belly. His little gasp at the touch made her smile. “I’ve… I’ve had some time to think about it yesterday. I’ve been working as a special agent for more than twenty-five years now, and while it’s been good and fun… It’s also tiring. All those secrets and lies and dangers and guns and knives and everything… I’m forty-four, Mon-El. I’m not cut out for that stuff anymore.”

“You’re still incredible at it, Kara—“ he tried to counter, but she cut in.

“I know. I know that. I just…don’t feel the same drive as I used to when I was young. I just… I just want a normal, quiet, peaceful life. With you…and our baby.” _Our baby._ It felt so weird, yet at the same time so good to say it. She looked through her lashes to see Mon-El’s response to her words.

He had a wide grin on his face, a grin that made warmth spread through Kara’s chest. He reached up to cup her cheeks, pushing her hair away from her eyes.

“That’s all I’ve ever wanted,” he whispered before he leaned forward to press a soft kiss on her lips. She felt her eyes flutter close, leaning into the kiss, letting herself go—

“Wait.” He pulled so quickly that Kara felt dizzy for a second. She opened her eyes.

“What?”

“Did you come to rescue me _while you were pregnant?”_

Kara couldn’t say anything with those words for a second. “Darrell asked me to come,” she tried to explain, but it only widened Mon-El’s eyes.

“Kara!” he yelled, putting his hands protectively on his waist. “You were _pregnant._ You should’ve sent someone else!”

“And risk your life? I wasn’t about to let Darrell kill you because he saw someone else, Mon-El. He _specifically_ asked for me—“

“So what?”

“So _what?_ He could’ve _shot you_ at the sight of someone else!”

“That would’ve been better than him hurting you! Kara, what if he killed you? What if he hurt our baby—“

“That would’ve still been better than having to raise _our baby_ without you!” She stopped to take a deep breath when she realized her voice was getting louder. Besides, she wasn’t actually angry _at Mon-El_. He was just worried about her…and could she really blame him? She reached forward to cup his cheeks. “Mon-El, before you, I didn’t even want to settle down or get married, and I didn’t think it was possible for me to have children. You were the one that made me want those. I don’t… I don’t want to have any of that without you. I don’t want my child to grow up without a father, and if that means I have to put my life in danger a little bit, then so be it.” She saw tears filling his eyes slowly, and she realized then that he wasn’t angry at her, either. He was just scared as well.

“I can’t lose you,” he whispered with a shake of his head. “I’ve… I’ve already gone through that twice. I can’t survive a third time.” A tear escaped his eyes, and she quickly wiped it away. She couldn’t help reaching forward to press a reassuring kiss on his lips.

“You won’t,” she promised. As opposed to all the other times she uttered that promise to comfort him, this time it felt real. He still shook his head.

“How can you know that?” She offered him a small smile.

“I told you I wanted a normal life. I can only have that…if I retire.” Her smile widened. “I don’t want to be a special agent anymore.” Mon-El blinked several times.

“You’re serious.”

“Yep. I’ll talk to Director Henshaw tomorrow. I’ll… I don’t know, I’ll maybe ask him if I can be a trainer for the newbie special agents, but that will be it. There’ll be no more undercover missions, no more putting myself in danger, no more…no more leaving you for weeks or months.” She saw a hint of a grin on his face. “We can be like a real couple—Whoa.” She had to stop when Mon-El wrapped his arms around her waist and hauled her up to his chest. She couldn’t help laughing at his enthusiasm. “You seem overly happy about it.”

“Oh, you have no idea.” She chuckled again as he pulled back to look at her face. “Don’t get me wrong,” he continued, rubbing her arms. “I liked the good you did at your job, but Kara… Every time you went out there for a mission, every time you had to leave me and I couldn’t contact you for _weeks,_ I worried like _hell.”_ He looked so broken saying those words that Kara felt her heart crack.

“You never told me how bad it was,” she whispered, her voice shaky because of her trembling lips. Damn those pregnancy hormones. It seemed like she couldn’t even keep her tears at bay in situations she normally wouldn’t have a problem handling. She blinked her tears away, watching Mon-El sadly smile. He stroked her cheek softly and tucked her hair behind her ear.

“I didn’t want to make you feel bad about doing your job. It was _okay,_ Kara. Really. I knew what I was signing up for when we started dating.” Kara must’ve looked doubtful that he sighed. “I wouldn’t have stayed with you if I didn’t know that, and if I didn’t love you, Kara. But…” He chuckled lightly. “But I’m really, _really_ happy that I won’t have to worry about all those undercover missions anymore. Just wanted to point that out.”

Kara couldn’t help laughing at the genuine relief and joke in his eyes as he said that. She let him pull her close to his chest and lay her down on the couch, right next to him. His hand was resting on her belly, right where their baby was, and Kara’s chest bubbled with so much happiness with the realization that she felt like she could float.

“Thank you,” she felt Mon-El whisper to her ear a couple of seconds later. Frowning, she turned her head to look at him.

“For what?”

“For giving me yourself,” he answered so quickly, as if the answer was so simple. “For giving me this.” His hand moved to her belly, a smile pulling his lips. “For giving me a family. You’ve made me so happy.”

Kara smiled as those damn pregnancy-hormones-triggered tears filled her eyes again. This time, though, she didn’t fight them; instead, she inched closer to Mon-El and rested her head on his chest.

“You’ve made me so happy, too,” she said, hoping that sentence would be able to express all the overwhelming feelings in her heart. And it seemed like, as always, Mon-El was able to understand her perfectly, because he tightened his arm around her and pressed a loving kiss on her hair.

At that moment, lying down in Mon-El’s arms, with his one hand stroking her hair and the other resting on her belly, she’d felt more content than she ever felt before.

(And if, in the process, their “hot” chocolates turned undrinkably cold… Well, they both would agree that it was worth it.)


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like this short, sweet epilogue :)

“You want to resign?” Director Henshaw couldn’t keep the surprise out of his voice as he looked up from the resignation letter Kara handed him a couple of seconds ago to the woman herself. His weren’t the only shocked pair of eyes in the room, though. Alex and Winn, who accompanied the Director to important meetings, had their brows raised, as well as Henshaw’s assistants standing by the door.

In fact, the only _unsurprised_ pair of eyes in the room was Mon-El’s, who was standing at the back corner of the room, watching the interaction.

Kara nodded as she clasped her hands behind her back to keep herself from putting them on her belly. That would be a certain proof that she was pregnant, and she wanted to reveal that little fact herself before anyone figured it out.

“Yes, sir.” Henshaw looked at her quietly for a couple of seconds.

“Why?”

_Well,_ Kara couldn’t help thinking sarcastically, _that’s a bit of a long story…or a very short one, depending on how you look at it._ She couldn’t help glancing at Mon-El to get his confirmation, and his encouraging smile was enough for her to jump directly to the heart of the matter. She put a hand on her belly.

“I’m pregnant.”

The moment those words left her mouth, a lot of reactions happened at the same time. Henshaw’s pen dropped to the table from his hand. Winn’s eyes widened enough that Kara worried they might pop out of their sockets. Alex uncrossed her arms and stepped forward, cutting through the silence with a harsh, _“What?”_

“I’m pregnant,” she repeated herself, straightening up her shoulders to show that she wasn’t ashamed of it—that she _wanted_ it. She looked at Mon-El briefly, and taking strength from his smile, she continued. “It was…a bit unplanned, honestly, but it made me realize that it’s time for me to retire from the craziness of being an undercover agent. It’s time—“

“You went to save Mon-El _while you were pregnant?”_ Alex’s harsh words interrupted Kara. She looked at her sister, her eyes wide, her hand protectively staying on her belly.

“Alex—“ Henshaw said, trying to cut Alex’s words, but the woman didn’t let her.

“No,” she said, walking around the room to stand in front of Kara. “No, I need to know. Did you go to save Mon-El knowing you were pregnant, or did you somehow find this out and decided to retire just yesterday?”

Kara had no choice but to tell the truth. She sighed. “I knew—“ And that was all she could get out before Alex’s yell interrupted her.

“Kara! What were you thinking?” Kara tried not to roll her eyes. Alex and Mon-El always had the tendency to overreact when it was her life on the line, weren’t they? “You were pregnant, and you deliberately put yourself in the line of fire?”

“I was trying to save Mon-El, Alex—“

“You were _pregnant!_ You should’ve let us do it!”

“And put _him_ in danger? You know I couldn’t risk that.”

“And you think it wasn’t risky to go in there while you were pregnant? Without even letting us know, so that we could at least make a plan for that?”

“Would you have let me go if I told you?” Alex opened her mouth to say she would with those words, but she had to stop. She and Kara both know Alex would _lock_ her younger sister to a room if that was the only way to keep her away from the mission. “Look,” Kara said more quietly, stepping forward to look at Henshaw and Winn as well. “I understand your worry, but I’m fine. Nothing happened. And I won’t be going to any undercover missions as well.” Her eyes turned to the director. “But that doesn’t mean I’m completely leaving CIA. There are a lot of new special agents that need guidance. I can be their trainer and help them, _safely,_ from my office here. If that’s okay.” Henshaw seemed thoughtful as she looked at first Mon-El and Kara, and then at Alex, who looked ready to murder the Director if he refused Kara’s request to retire from undercover missions. His eyes returned to Kara.

“You’ve been an undercover agent for more than twenty years, Kara,” he said slowly, deliberately. “This is going to be a big change. Are you sure about this?” Kara briefly looked at Mon-El with the question, and even if she had hesitations in her mind, they all disappeared with the hope she saw in his eyes. She confidently turned back to Henshaw.

“Yes, sir.” The Director stared at Kara for a couple of seconds, as if assessing her self-assurance, before smiling.

“You’ll be starting as a trainer this Monday,” he said, leaning back. Elation passed over Kara with those words, so much so that it was hard not to laugh or jump with excitement. She opted for a small smile. “We do have a couple of special agents that might need your expertise.”

“Thank you, sir,” Kara said, her gaze finding Mon-El. His eyes were shining just as brightly as the stars in a night sky, filling her with warmth and happiness unlike anything she could’ve expected. She felt so stupid that years ago, she chose to be an undercover agent over this: having someone who loves you unconditionally, and loving them back just as much. It was…the best feeling ever.

She and Mon-El had just taken their leave, ready to leave for a celebration, when Henshaw’s voice stopped them. “Kara?” The woman turned to look at her curiously, thinking he’d say something about work, but his smile was only soft and friendly. “Just be happy,” he said almost as an order. But Kara knew he was just looking out for her. She smiled.

“I will, sir.” And looking at Mon-El, thinking about their baby and the future they’d have together… She knew she would.


End file.
